


Hope (6)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Clark Kent, Evil Clark Kent, M/M, Mentioned Diana (Wonder Woman), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: The fact that there was a parallel universe where they were evil had always disturbed Clark.Right up until the moment it didn't.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you again, Superman," Red Hood told him as they walked down the hallway. "We would've never been able to recapture Ultraman without you."

"It was my pleasure to help," Clark assured the man, letting him take the lead as they re-entered the main prison room. He looked up at the rows of cells, frowning as he studied the dark alternates of his own teammates. He never _really_ liked coming here. It always felt... wrong... to see them like this. Clark looked away. "Batman says that he's sorry he couldn't make it, but the Joker's leading him on some kind of wild goose chase through Gotham." The Red Hood sighed at that.

"Perhaps one day I'll be able to visit your world. If he really is me, perhaps I can reach him somehow." That'd be nice, but Clark doubted that it'd really help. The Joker was a _special_ kind of mad, one that made the Kryptonian's skin crawl. They were all lucky he seemed content to 'play' with Bruce in Gotham. Clark didn't want to know what he was capable of if he ever truly got bored of Batman and the shadowy city. "Well, it was good working with you, Superman," the Red Hood continued, "will you pass along my regards to Batman?"

"Of course," Clark assured him. Waving farewell to the well dressed man, Clark closed his eyes as he was teleported back to his own world. He opened his eyes to the light silver of the Watchtower teleportation room.

"Superman," J'onn greeted him as he entered the room. "It's good to have you back. Wonder Woman's just now reaching Bialya," he filled him in, "and Batman reported that he has the Joker in custody. They're en route to GCPD as we speak." The green skinned man paused, waiting for his reply.

"Bruce," Clark murmured. Without giving it much thought he turned his heat vision on the Martian and seared straight through flesh and bone. As J'onn fell back, screaming, Clark impatiently tapped his foot. Bruce with the Joker. His frown deepened. He didn't like that. Once the Martian had stilled, reduced to a near skeletal mess of green tentacles, Clark stepped over him and took to the air. Who knew what the clown was capable of. Bruce always wanted to think the best of him; believe that under all that insanity there was a man he could help. There wasn't. The Kryptonian didn't waste time with flying to the exit, he shot through the left wall of the Tower and ignored the rush of oxygen as he angled back towards Earth. Bruce was with the Joker. Bruce could be in danger. That was unacceptable.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes when Bruce abruptly sat back, watching as the man wiped at his mouth and then frowned up at him.

"I said _everything_ about that day, not just your return."

"That's all I remember," Clark told him.

"You can't recall _anything_ about the mission?" Bruce pressed him.

"No," he replied. "I can't even tell you what happened that morning. All I remember is talking to the Red Hood and then coming back, and then we both know what happened next." Gotham. Burning the Joker. Listening to Bruce's confused horror. _That_ he could remember. His dark haired love looked away from him. Rubbed at his chin and thought about what he'd said.

"Then... Whatever changed you could have happened _before_ you left?" The human's frown deepened. Clark couldn't help but focus on his lips. The Kryptonian was still hard - Bruce hadn't finished. "That doesn't make any sense," he muttered, "you spent the whole morning at the Watchtower. They never reported any issues leading up to you leaving..." He ignored whatever the man was saying now to study his face. The faint blush that heated his cheeks. So Clark hadn't been the only one effected by his blow job. The Kryptonian smiled at that. Being with the human really was like being with two different people at the same time. The Batman who never lost focus on business and Bruce, his love. Right now he preferred Bruce. Those warm eyes. The sounds he made.

"I want to see if I can make you cum again," the lasso compelled him to say. Bruce blinked up at him.

"What?"

"No, I'm _going_ to make you cum again," Clark decided.

"Clark, I told you. I'm not like-" The Kryptonian reached down to take his chin and tilt his head back. Bruce could only follow the motion as Clark's strength kept him from trying to draw back.

"You're Bruce Wayne," he told the human. "You do the impossible on a daily basis. I know you can do this," he continued, "and I'm going to enjoy making it happen."


End file.
